Spiderman
Backstory Spiderman had a troubled childhood due to his parents dying in a plane crash. Peter also suffered bullying when he was in high school. Spiderman was also known as Peter Parker who was bitten by a radioactive spider when he was in a high school trip. He later decided to wrestle for the money he planned to earn, but the fight promoter cheated him and he let the robber escape until he killed his Uncle Ben. Peter knew his Uncle was killed so he tried to kill the robber for taking his uncle's life but the robber tripped and fell high to his death. After Peter became Spiderman he fought crime for the rest of his life. The Trip and Grace Apartment Massacre In early 2003 Trip called Jacksepticeye over until Jack was fooling around and Trip shoved him out, but he called Spiderman to shoot up their apartment later Spiderman disguises as Dan and gathered the guns while Trip got Grace from the kitchen then Grace and Trip were friendly until they fought with each other which forced Spidey to pull out his M4A1 and SPAS 12 which he discharged 25 times and fired his M4 55 times to stop Trip and Grace from fighting. When Grace said she slept with Vincent which Spiderman killed with his Glock, he pulls out a sniper rifle and shot Grace in the head which allowed Trip to call security before Spiderman kills Trip with his MP5K, when security came Spidey pulls out his MAC 10 and shot most of them up. The last remaining guard was kicked in the face by Spiderman before dying, and Spidey escaped and swang to his apartment away from Trip and Grace's. Spider-Man was caught on Trip's security camera before he left armed with a TEC 9. Immediate Aftermath Neo and Trinity found Trip and Grace's apartment finding several dead guards including the residents and a web on the Italy Photo knowing it was Spiderman so they spent days looking for him and they found him swinging around New York, so Trinity fires a knockout dart to knock him out while he was swinging and brought him to Morpheus to interrogate him of what he done. Trivia * Spiderman has never used guns in the comics, which could allure to the fact that Trip and Grace's killer was Spiderman having his first shooting spree * Spiderman also killed Vince and Maria before the shooting * Spider-Man also obtained the Black suit 3 months before the massacre Quotes "Hello Trip How's your day going, good cuz the rest of your day's gonna be FUCKED! YOU FUCKED WITH THE WRONG MOTHERFUCKER ASSHOLE! I'm gonna Fuckin kill you, I'm gonna Kill you! I got the motherfuckin Web shooters and I'm gonna spray every motherfucka from a rhyme away, I got the motherfuckin Spider Sense and i'm comin to your motherfuckin apartment!" "Hello Trippety Trip How are you doing?" "Grace Quit your Bitching!" "GRACE THAT'S IT I HAD IT WITH YOU TALKIN TO VINCE!" Spider-Man before killing Grace with a sniper "You've given me shit for years, you're fuckin gonna pay for all this shit! I don't give a shit cuz I'm gonna die doin it!" Spiderman's message to Trip "I don't care what you say Trip and Grace! If you ever touch Jack again I will fucking kill you! I'll pull out a goddamn shotgun and blow your fucking heads off! Do you understand you worthless shitty pieces of crap!!!" Spiderman's Threats to Trip Pee Pee poo POoCategory:Killers